Mane Tempu Expergiscendi
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Dan ketika kegemingan itu terpecah, Mami sadar waktu tidak akan pernah berhenti... bahkan seorang dewa pun kalah olehnya. Title: awaken in the morning time. FouMami.


**Disclaimer: Breath of Fire IV belongs to Capcom**

**Author: zephyrus 123**

**.:Mane Tempu Expergiscendi:.**

Hidup bagi Mami hanya sesederhana ia dapat memanen bunga kol.

Namun ketika pria penuh luka itu menempati pembaringannya, ia tahu ada firasat lain yang membuat hidupnya menjadi rumit. Dan ia berharap tidak akan ada penjelasan apapun dari pertemuan mereka. Dari firasat yang sempat menyambangi hatinya. Biarkan semuanya tetap kabur seperti halnya kabut di malam hari.

Sayangnya, di malam yang hanya ditemani satu batang lilin, pria itu menjawab prasangkanya.

"—Dulu sekali, seorang dewa bernama Fou-Lu dipanggil ke dunia ini."

Mami terkesiap.

Fou-Lu. Bukan nama yang asing di pendengarannya. Walaupun desa Sonne jauh dari keriuhan gejolak perang, namun ia tahu nama itu.

Saat kedua orangtuanya masih bernapas, ayahnya pernah menceritakan tentang Kekaisaran Fou. Tidak begitu ingat, tetapi ia yakin atas nama pendiri Kekaisaran Fou. Nama yang membuatnya bergidik ketika diucapkan.

"Waktu itu, banyak kerajaan yang berdiri. Namun mereka semua saling berkonflik, membuat rakyat ketakutan. Saat perang semakin tidak terkendali, mereka memanggil Fou-Lu untuk membawa perdamaian di tanah mereka.

"Fou-Lu mendengar permintaan mereka dan menyatukan semua kerajaan dalam satu kekaisaran yang ia dirikan. Walaupun begitu—"

_Cukup!_

Ingin rasanya gadis itu berteriak seperti itu. Namun ia tidak dapat melakukannya. Iris kehijauan pria yang tidak pernah diketahui namanya itu jelas memancarkan ketidakbahagiaan. Dan ia ingin menghentikan itu.

Yang dapat dilakukan sekarang hanyalah menulikan pendengaran. Ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun karena ia tahu, hatinya tidak akan mau menerima kenyataan yang tersirat itu.

Fou-Lu tidak sadar Mami telah mendekatinya, bahkan suara dentingan dua lonceng tidak cukup membangunkannya. Bercerita tentang masa itu membuatnya melupakan semua yang terjadi sekarang. Hingga sebuah telapak tangan kecil menyadarkan dirinya. Kecil dan lemah, namun ada seberkas kehangatan yang merambat ketika gadis itu menyentuhkan tangannya.

"—Aku tidak mengerti…," _Atau lebih tepatnya, aku tidak ingin mengerti._ "dengan baik semua ceritamu. Tapi—"

Genggaman tangan Mami semakin erat. Menyembunyikan apa yang sedang dirasa itu memang pekerjaan yang cukup sulit baginya.

Sulur cahaya purnama merambat masuk melewati jendela tidak berpenutup itu. Menorehkan seberkas cahaya terang di dalam rumah temaram Mami. Di sana mereka terdiam lama seolah waktu berhenti begitu saja. Untuk kali ini, Mami memohon waktu tidak pernah bergerak maju atau setidaknya kembali melemparkannya ke masa ketika ia masih menganggap hidup semudah memetik bunga kol.

"Kau benar-benar orang yang aneh."

Dan ketika kegemingan itu terpecah, Mami sadar waktu tidak akan pernah berhenti… bahkan seorang dewa pun kalah olehnya.

**.:123:.**

Mimpi.

Fou-Lu datang membawa mimpi indah bagi Mami. Semakin banyak kesempatan yang ia curi untuk sekadar melirik pria itu, semakin besar keinginannya untuk terus bersama. Sayangnya hari ini bukan hari yang baik untuknya.

Pagi datang seperti biasa. Kilauan keemasannya melumuri hamparan bunga kol yang belum dipetik. Pagi yang baik untuk mulai memanen, tetapi tidak bagi Mami.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak cemas melihat satu pasukan Kerajaan mengunjungi desanya. Sonne jelas bukan desa yang menyumbang banyak senjata apalagi keahlian bertempur. Yang mereka mengerti hanyalah cara bercocok tanam dan melakukan pekerjaan sederhana lain.

Kecemasan Mami semakin jelas ketika pasukan itu akan mengarah ke rumahnya. Ia tahu ada yang salah di sini. Ia tahu Fou-Lu bukan orang sembarangan, namun tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya akan menjadi serumit ini.

Dan sebelum semua kecemasan itu berubah menjadi penyesalan, ia segera berlari menuju rumahnya. Bunga kol yang sempat dipegang terjatuh ke tanah. Beberapa kulitnya terpecah. Satu bunga kol, satu kehidupan.

_**BRAK!**_

Fou-Lu menoleh pada pintu yang terbuka, mendapati Mami dengan napas saling berpacu. Dari iris gelap miliknya, pria itu yakin Mami sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Jauh berbeda dengannya yang sempat memikirkan untuk mengabaikan desa beserta isinya, termasuk Mami. Kebimbangan membuatnya begitu labil dan… manusiawi?

"Kau…."

Mami bergerak cepat untuk menutup kembali pintu lalu memasang penyanggah agar terkunci rapat.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" gumam Fou-Lu kembali. Keterkejutan tentu saja belum dapat hilang dari wajahnya.

"Orang Kerajaan kelihatannya akan ke sini…."

Mami mengepalkan tangannya pada daun pintu dengan kepala tertunduk. Segala perasaannya terhadap Fou-Lu meluap begitu saja. Belum berani untuk menatap wajah itu langsung. Ia takut pria itu akan mengetahui perasaan yang selama ini ia simpan.

"Bodoh. Apa yang kaulakukan tidak akan menghambat mereka. Dan dengan kau melindungiku hanya akan membuatmu dalam bahaya. Jalan terbaik hanya dengan menyerahkanku kepada mereka—"

Kepalan itu semakin mengerat. Ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. Yang dapat diterima di pikirannya hanyalah menyelamatkan pria itu, walaupun ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah. Ia telah dibutakan. Tidak masalah, jika memang itu yang terbaik.

"Cukup…," gumam Mami pelan. Sangat pelan untuk dapat ditangkap oleh pendengaran.

"—dan jangan pedulikan aku lagi."

Dan itu tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh seorang Mami. Seharusnya Fou-Lu menyadarinya sejak dulu.

"Aku tahu itu sejak awal!" Mami menoleh. Sesuatu menusuk hati Fou-Lu ketika melihat pancaran itu. "Tapi jika aku tidak memiliki harapan apapun padamu, aku tidak akan bersusah payah membawa tubuh penuh lukamu dulu!"

Fou-Lu terdiam. Mencerna setiap kata yang terucap. Satu hal lain yang membuatnya membenci manusia, mereka memiliki perasaan yang begitu mendominasi. Perasaan yang kini menguasai dirinya.

"Mami!" terdengar suara teriakan tuan tanah diikuti suara ketukan berkali-kali.

Mami kembali ke pintu. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan pintu walaupun dengan kekuatan yang tidak seberapa. Panggilan demi panggilan tidak diacuhkan. Saat itulah ia telah mengambil keputusan.

"Aku sungguh menyadarinya. Sesuatu yang membuatku tidak bisa menganggapmu sebagai manusia biasa. Dan sekarang kau diburu karena hal itu. Tapi…," Tubuh Mami bergetar, menahan gejolak yang begitu besar. "aku pikir kau dapat hidup normal di sini… kau dan aku, bersama. Itu—"

Fou-Lu kalah. Bahkan seorang manusia lemah seperti Mami dapat meluruhkan segala kekuatannya hingga—

"—itu adalah mimpi, tapi itulah yang kupikirkan dulu."

—hilang tak berbekas.

Di luar, penduduk desa yang tidak mengerti apapun hanya dapat menonton dari kejauhan. Mereka turut bersimpati, namun tidak cukup berani untuk menolong atau lebih tepatnya, terlibat. Semua isu peperangan telah cukup membuat mereka tidak memercayai kubu manapun.

"Kau bisa kabur lewat celah yang ada di perapian," gumam Mami kemudian.

"Tapi, kau akan—"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Pergilah!" Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Setidaknya ia masih bisa bersyukur Fou-Lu tidak dapat melihat ekspresinya sekarang. "Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi… suatu saat nanti."

Fou-Lu terdiam cukup lama. Gedoran bertubi-tubi semakin memaksa tubuh gadis itu untuk merapat ke pintu. Bukan hal yang sulit baginya untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan, namun tubuh dan pikirannya memaksanya untuk tidak melakukan itu. Karena ia tidak ingin menghancurkan kepercayaan Mami pada masa depan. Begitu juga dirinya.

"Aku akan menunggu hingga hari itu tiba…," bisik Fou-Lu pada dirinya sendiri.

Jauh di luar sana, serpihan bunga kol bergerak ditiup angin yang cukup kencang. Beberapa semut tampak begitu berusaha menahan serpihan yang mereka bawa. Ada yang berhasil, ada yang tidak, namun mereka masih tetap berusaha. Terus berusaha hingga angin tidak lagi menari di atas mereka.

—Dan mati bagi Mami, hanya sesederhana milihat bunga kol yang tidak mekar dengan baik.

**.:123:.**

"—af…."

_Suara? Sepertinya bukan untukku…._

"Maaf…."

Jeda.

"Fou-Lu."

Tersadar.

Ia membuka mata. Gelap. Menyingkirkan buku dari wajah. Menoleh.

Mami telah berdiri di sana, seperti biasa. Seperti biasa juga pria itu selalu menghabiskan malam harinya di toko buku itu.

"Kau sungguh tidak ingat…?"

Pertanyaan yang cukup sering diajukan kepada Mami.

"Tidak."

"Tidak ingin tahu?"

"…Tidak." Bohong.

Fou-Lu mendesah. "Kalau begitu, aku akan datang lagi besok."

Berdiri. Meletakkan buku pada rak. Memasang mantel. Melangkah.

"Tunggu…."

Fou-Lu menoleh.

"Maukah kau menungguku… sebentar?"

Ia tersenyum getir. "Seribu kali revolusi bumi bukan waktu yang sebentar," bisiknya hingga nyaris tidak terdengar.

"A-apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Sebentar, bukan?"

Mami mengangguk. Fou-Lu menunggu di luar.

"Manusia akan selalu begitu, 'kan? Melupakan segalanya jika telah berpindah masa. Seandainya aku tahu 'suatu saat nanti' itu adalah sekarang, aku tidak akan menyia-menyiakan masaku untuk menunggu."

Mereka berjalan melewati toko-toko yang telah tutup. Walaupun ada beberapa yang masih buka, suasana tetap tidak seramai beberapa jam lalu. Malah terkesan sepi. Tidak heran, musim dingin telah tiba di gerbang pergantian musim.

"Kau menyesal?" Walaupun gadis itu tidak mengerti sepenuhnya, tetapi ia berusaha untuk mengikuti alur pembicaraan pria aneh itu.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Hanya saja… kau tahu, cukup lama bagiku untuk memendam semua yang kumiliki."

"Begitu…."

Fou-Lu memandangnya. "Kau tampak tidak tertarik."

"Ah, bukan begitu. Rasanya, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

"Apa?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Kau membenciku karena aku seperti pembohong?"

"T-tidak. Bagaimana bisa aku menganggapmu pembohong?"

"Waktu pertama bertemu, kau menyebutku begitu."

"Lupakan. Itu sudah berlalu tiga bulan."

"Lalu?"

Mami berpikir sejenak. Mencari sisa kenangan yang tersimpan di memorinya.

Ketika ia berniat untuk mencari jawaban lain dari raut Fou-Lu, ia mendapati pria itu juga sedang memandangnya. Terkesiap. Mengalihkan pandangan. Memerah. Entah siapapun ia, Fou-Lu berhasil membuat tubuhnya menghangat begitu saja. Apalagi karena iris kehijauan miliknya yang tampak begitu familier.

"M-mungkin aku memang pernah mengenalmu… dulu."

"Kau memang mengenalku… bedanya, dulu kau tidak tahu namaku."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Karena kau berbohong pada tuan tanah untuk melindungiku."

"Tuan tanah?"

"Ya, aku pikir dia menyukaimu dulu."

"Darimana kau tahu itu?"

"Dia cemburu…."

Mami mengangguk canggung. "Lalu tentang melindungi…?"

"Aku terluka parah. Kau melindungiku agar aku dapat tinggal lebih lama di desa hingga lukaku sembuh. Kau berbohong padanya, mengatakan aku misanmu yang bernama Ryong."

Ia merasakan getaran aneh merambati tubuhnya saat nama itu disebut. Nama yang membuatnya begitu bernostalgia.

"Ryong?"

"Ya… kau memanggilku Ryong An-chan."

Mata Mami membulat. Tidak dapat dipungkiri, Fou-Lu merupakan orang berharga baginya. Bahkan dugaan itu telah muncul ketika tanpa sengaja mereka bertemu di toko buku.

Keping demi keping kenangan asing mulai masuki pusat ingatan. Seperti sebuah rekaman, ia melihat setiap adegan kehidupan mereka di masa lalu.

Tubuhnya bergetar. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan ledakan emosi yang hampir tertumpah lewat pelupuk matanya.

Fou-Lu menyadari perubahan itu. Matanya menatap nanar. Kenangan mereka memang begitu kejam. Ia telah siap pada apapun reaksi gadis itu. Waktu mengikis segala sifat egoisnya.

"Sekarang tidak apa-apa." Fou-Lu menyentuh pucuk kepala Mami. "Kau akan baik-baik saja."

"—Bukan kau, tapi kita…."

"Ya—kita." Fou-Lu menarik Mami ke dalam dekapannya. "Menangislah. Dengan begini aku tidak akan melihat apapun, bukankah itu yang kau mau…?"

Semua tertumpah. Tidak ada yang terlewat dari tangisan yang dulu tidak pernah sempurna keluar.

"Berjanjilah ini adalah tangisan terakhir."

Mami mengangguk pelan.

Ia bersyukur Fou-Lu benar-benar menunggunya.

_**Owari, Fin, Tamat—**_

**A/N: Akhirnya bisa menulis fict FouMami. So nostalgic, this part. Title: awaken in the morning time. This is part of Somnus lyric by Yoko Shimomura. I heard it for the whole time while typing this.**


End file.
